


Vulnerability

by Nijiranger



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijiranger/pseuds/Nijiranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another girl, another tabloid story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my hard drive since the pictures (and story) of sleeping!Ryo and that girl surfaced but somehow I never managed to post it until now >.>;;

”They did it again,” Ryo whines into the phone, his words slurred from either lack of sleep or alcohol, Uchi isn’t sure. He blinks blearily at the digital clock on his nightstand, unsurprised it’s closer to early morning than late night.

“What was it this time?” he sighs, too tired to even mock right now, but before he can make sense of Ryo’s story his friend has hung up, mumbling something about a call from his manager.

Uchi’s on his way to the nearest conbini in a matter of minutes, a hat and sunglasses covering his sleepy appearance. He knows the guy working there, and gets a copy of the freshly pressed trashy magazine even though technically they’re not supposed to be selling it yet.

He waits until he’s at home to search for the short article, wrinkling his nose at the so-called scandal. They really must be desperate for anything, he thinks, snorting a little. It’s a miracle Ryo still gets girls after all the weird stories about his sex life published.

He calls Ryo back, patiently waiting on the line until he picks up, sounding only marginally more awake.

“What?” Ryo grumbles, and Uchi giggles a little.

“Your face is still cute when you sleep~” Uchi sing-songs, poking magazine!Ryo in the nose. 

“Shut up princess,” Ryo says indignantly, making Uchi laugh even louder.

“Didn’t your mama teach you not to talk to strangers, Ryo-chan?” he asks cheerily, grinning into the phone when Ryo groans.

“You do realize it counts if you sleep with them, even if there’s not much talking involved?” he continues, cocking an eyebrow and tsking. At that point Ryo hangs up again which translates into ‘I’m not done talking about this, come tease me later when I have time’ in Uchi’s head.

Ryo should be glad to have such a great friend, really.

 

 

Uchi entertains himself by sending every mutual friend they have a snapshot of the picture, adding a few sparkles and stars to it. Maru sends back that it’s good they have proof that Ryo in fact does sometimes sleep, while some other replies make Uchi grin when he thinks about Ryo’s future television appearances.

He’s behind Ryo’s door closer to midnight; sure he will be at home by strict orders from his manager. They don’t want a part two to the story anytime soon.

“Come on open the door for you prince, sleeping beauty~” Uchi giggles into the phone, imagining the mortified expression on Ryo’s face. To his surprise he only needs to threaten once before the door does open, Ryo looking suspiciously into the hallway, like making sure Uchi’s not being followed.

“Oh come on, I only invited the others once and you totally deserved it then!” Uchi says, pushing past Ryo into the apartment. He makes himself at home, stealing Ryo’s slippers and helping himself to a cup of tea.

“So when are you going to learn?” Uchi asks, a hint of seriousness and a lot of care under his cheerful tone.

Ryo looks more pitiful than what is usual in these kinds of situations, so Uchi takes his hand and drags him into the living room, pushing a cup of tea into his hands and sitting him down onto the couch.

He sits next to him, their shoulders touching, picking up a magazine to flip through while Ryo pulls himself together a little.

“No,” Ryo says out of the blue, Uchi turning his face to him, surprised.

“No she wasn’t worth it. That’s what you’re gonna ask next, isn’t it?” Ryo says, shrugging and not meeting Uchi’s eyes. 

Of course she wasn’t, Uchi wants to say, of course because anyone worth two cents wouldn’t sleep with you and then sell the story to the papers.

“Then why do it?” Uchi simply asks, pursing his lips when Ryo visibly deflates.

“She was there and I just—“ Ryo trails off, looking uncomfortable.

“If you’re lonely you don’t pick up some random hussy at the bar, you call me or Jin or _any_ friend and you know this already,” Uchi says more seriously this time, frowning at Ryo. 

“Well I’m hardly going to have sex with you or Jin or any _friend_ , am I?” Ryo asks, looking at Uchi pointedly.

Uchi turns his gaze away for a moment, biting on his lip and wondering if he should say what he’s thinking.

“Maybe you should. We wouldn’t go selling the story anywhere,” Uchi says, trying to make it sound light but the weird silence that follows tells him he didn’t quite manage.

“I’m not… like that,” Ryo says, his voice clipped and his eyes nowhere near meeting Uchi’s and he wants to snort. Uchi knows he should let it drop like he always has, pretend like the giant elephant isn’t trotting around the room but for some reason he won’t.

“Like what? Won’t sleep with people you actually care for? People who sleep with you because they want to, not because they want to brag or get money out of it?” Uchi asks too heatedly, knowing he’s stepped the line. Ryo looks almost hurt by his words, and he knows he’s hit a nerve.

Well, if he’s already in trouble then he might as well go with it, he thinks.

“And don’t bother pretending you’re not into men because I know that’s not the case,” Uchi says, almost breathless with the emotion he’s feeling, finally revealing the secret he’s been keeping from Ryo.

“You know nothing,” Ryo snaps, and Uchi can see Ryo’s set on this stance, stubbornly refusing to admit it no matter what Uchi says.

Good thing he has solid proof. 

He whips his phone out from his pocket, quickly going through his saved voice mail messages, handing the phone to Ryo who reluctantly takes it.

“I _know_ ,” Uchi says, sounding almost apologetic when Ryo listens to the drunken message he left Uchi a year or so back. 

Uchi hasn’t listened to it that many times, mostly because he doesn’t need to hear the words again to remember the desperate and confused emotion behind them, Ryo stammering about how it must be just a phase and he’s not gay if he doesn’t act on it.

Ryo goes quiet, handing the phone back after he’s done listening, Uchi carefully studying his face.

Ryo slowly meets his eyes, and even though he says nothing Uchi can see there’s so much more to this than one drunken confession.

“Have you—slept with someone?,” Uchi says, surprised when Ryo quietly nods not even pretending to deny it. After the surprise comes fear of another, much worse, scandal.

“It was in Korea, he’s a celebrity, too,” Ryo says, turning his eyes to the side and Uchi doesn’t quite know what to think. 

“And you didn’t tell me because..?” Uchi asks, a hint of accusation in his tone, wanting to tell Ryo he should’ve trusted him. Ryo blushes, opens his mouth and then closes it, looking at Uchi a little helplessly.

“Because you thought I’d molest you or something?” Uchi asks sharply, ready to storm out of the apartment until he notices Ryo’s looking even more embarrassed and uncomfortable but not at all apologetic. 

The idea slowly forms in his head, so ridiculously strange he refuses to believe it at first. 

“You… want me to?” he asks slowly, not quite believing what he’s saying, just staring at Ryo.

“Uhh- mhhm,” comes Ryo’s evasive reply, and Uchi’d laugh at the absurdity of the situation but now Ryo’s looking at him a bit funny, making him lick his lips.

“So, um, does the offer still stand?” Ryo asks, and Uchi chokes on his breath a little because he never actually assumed Ryo would ask him for sex.

Uchi nods slowly, jerking back when Ryo moves his hand onto his thigh. It’s awkward at first, Ryo moving slowly, like waiting for Uchi to change his mind. Truthfully, Uchi isn’t so sure he’s not going to change his mind, things moving too fast to really understand what’s happening.

Their first kiss is short, more of a surprised touch of lips, their noses bumping together as they figure out how to fit together, Ryo in the end pushing Uchi onto the couch and crawling on top of him to take control of the kiss.

Uchi doesn’t stop feeling awkward, stiff in all the wrong places as Ryo’s hands move on his body, not quite opening up to the kisses either. 

But Ryo’s not about to give up, coaxing Uchi with touches and kisses until the need to feel more of the pleasure overcomes the weirdness of doing this with a friend he until recently thought was straight. 

Ryo seems to notice the change in Uchi’s body, his tongue flicking out to lap on Uchi’s bottom lip and the deep kiss that follows steals Uchi’s breath away.

He lets himself look at Ryo with lust for the first time maybe ever, a jolt running through his body as his mind finally catches up with the situation. 

“You’re hot,” he slips out, his eyes glued to Ryo’s chest peeking through his half-opened shirt.

Ryo’s laugh is a low grumble in Uchi’s ear, so different from what he’s used to and it finally dawns on him why all those girls lust after him. He’s nothing like when Uchi or the others tease him mercilessly, not his usual impassive or dorky self, knowing exactly where to touch to make Uchi melt into the couch.

Uchi becoming more responsive only fuels things up even more, and Uchi can’t bring himself to care one bit when there’s a ripping sound coming from his shirt, abandoning it to the floor in a hurry to feel more.

Ryo grins down at him, pulling back up to teasingly rub his crotch against Uchi’s, his hands wandering on 

Ryo’s naked chest, then settling on to hold his hips. The grind together until both are breathless, Ryo bending back down to steal a dizzying kiss from Uchi’s lips.

“Bed,” Uchi gasps, trying hard not to think about who else might’ve recently slept in it. Ryo groans when Uchi bites on his lip and so he does it again, quickly forgetting about any distractions.

They somehow make it off the couch, stumbling into the bedroom together, both grinning madly as Uchi tugs Ryo closer by the belt loops of his jeans, and then slowly opens his zipper.

Their eyes lock as Uchi slowly falls onto his knees, taking Ryo’s jeans with him. His mouth waters when he realizes jeans were all Ryo was wearing, his erect cock springing free and almost slapping Uchi in the face.

Not that he minds, his palms kneading Ryo’s ass while his mouth closes around his cock. He’s still looking up at Ryo who looks almost hesitant, like he isn’t sure if Uchi really wants to do this. 

Uchi doesn’t care for such nonsense, sucking Ryo in deeper and moaning out appreciatively as Ryo’s cock hits the back of his throat. Ryo tastes musky, Uchi lathering attention on his cock and balls until it takes both their strength for Ryo not to choke Uchi with his thrusts.

He grins smugly when he pulls back, Ryo gripping his wrists to pull him up and then push him onto the bed. 

Uchi doesn’t resist, happily moaning when Ryo gets rid of his pants, palming the bulge in Uchi’s boxers before stripping him completely.

Uchi crawls back on the bed, soon awarded with a lapful of hot male, Ryo wrapping himself around Uchi’s body like he wanted to crawl under his skin. They grind and kiss and touch, fingers exploring skin until 

Uchi’s not sure who’s making the small needy moans but maybe it’s him because Ryo’s attacking a sensitive spot on his neck with his teeth, driving Uchi crazy with need.

He isn’t sure where the lube comes from, too incoherent to really care as long as Ryo’s still pressing against him, skin glued to skin as his fingers penetrate Uchi’s body. It’s so incredibly hot he can’t think, can’t but feel and moan and shake as Ryo prepares him just as needily.

Ryo fumbles with the condom for too long so Uchi snaps it from him, rewarded with a deep groan ripping from Ryo’s throat when he rolls it on Ryo, slicking him up with what lube he finds.

Then soon he’s full of rock hard cock, his fingers clutching the sheets as Ryo moves first slowly, deep long thrusts into his body. He can barely breathe from the intensity of it, Ryo pressed to his back, his breath hot and heavy in Uchi’s ear.

He whines Ryo’s name, rocking back to drive him deeper, supporting himself to the headboard and moaning shamelessly. His skin is burning, his head reeling and he knows Ryo’s not much more in control anymore, his thrusts getting quicker, his grip on Uchi’s hips bruising.

It turns out Ryo’s a talker, whispering broken words into Uchi’s ear, but this time he isn’t bothered, the raw dirtiness of the whole thing making him burn for more.

He doesn’t want it to stop as much as he races towards completion, Ryo’s fingers curling around his cock and stroking just so, driving himself deeper into Uchi’s body until he’s little more than a shivering mess. 

It gets impossibly good for a few torturous seconds, Uchi briefly wondering if one can die from pleasure before he cries out, chanting Ryo’s name as he forcefully spills onto Ryo’s hand and the sheets. 

He feels Ryo jerking when his body tightens, his muscles first pushing Ryo out and then pulling him in, his voice breaking when Ryo hits his prostrate too soon after his orgasm, making him body convulse and constrict almost painfully.

That brings Ryo over the edge, his final sharp thrust ending into a breathless groan that might be Uchi’s name or some incoherent mumble. Ryo pulls out quickly, leaving Uchi feeling empty until he’s being turned around and then kissed.

He hasn’t felt such exhausted yet desperate passion in a long while, both kissing like their lives depended on it. They don’t break apart until Uchi starts feeling dizzy, Ryo moaning quietly before letting him go.

Uchi can barely move, Ryo’s body pleasantly heavy on top of him, a solid comfort while his heart is still racing and body trying to cope with it all. 

“God, Hiroki,” Ryo groans, and Uchi lets out a little laugh, agreeing to every feeling in those words.

Uchi thinks they both need a moment to come down before they talk about this, unwillingly falling asleep not soon after.

 

Uchi has no idea how much time has passed when he wakes up, and for a moment he can’t quite figure out where he is or what happened, just knowing he feels comfortable and happy. Someone is sprawled on top of him, and it only takes a few moments to identify the body belonging to Ryo.

He thinks about freaking out for a split-second but since there’s really nothing bad and a lot of good about the situation he relaxes, turning his head slightly to watch Ryo sleeping. 

Uchi’s tempted to touch, follow the high of Ryo’s cheek bones to the sharpness of his chin, to press a kiss to the full lips. 

Ryo jumps awake before Uchi can do anything, his breathing too quick, eyes slowly focusing on Uchi.

“Relax, Ryo-chan,” he whispers with a little laugh, about to tease him about his startled look until he remembers the bad experience he’s had with people creeping on him in his sleep.

“It’s just me,” he continues softly, the way Ryo almost immediately relaxes against him tugging at his heartstrings.

He hadn’t thought about where things would go next but now, now he’s starting to wonder.

Ryo’s looking at him when Uchi meets his eyes, the silence comfortable between them even though Uchi knows Ryo’s next move will define how things will go on from here.

Ryo smiles a little, Uchi’s heart fluttering in his chest and then they kiss, just softly on the lips but it’s enough to make Uchi’s whole body tingle.

“From now on I’ll call you,” Ryo whispers, a hint of roughness in his voice, and Uchi thinks they’re both glad for the darkness of the room.

“Good,” he says simply, shifting only a little before drifting back to sleep, Ryo’s arms curling around his body like he never wants to let go.


End file.
